billyandmandyfandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes
Season 1: 2001 "Meet the Reaper / Skeletons in the Water Closet / Opposite Day"August 24, 2001Meet the Reaper - When Billy's pet hamster Mr. Snuggles comes to age, the Grim Reaper comes to visit. However, Mandy, Billy's friend, is reluctant in allowing it, so she proposes a deal to the Grim Reaper: if he beats the kids in a limbo game, he can take the hamster; but, if he loses, he'll have to become their best friend forever. The plot of the series indicate the results are obvious, Grim loses.Skeletons in the Water Closet - When Billy's mother starts to notice Grim, she starts to get panic surges. She ends up having to go to Billy's Aunt Siss.Opposite Day - Billy and Mandy tell Grim it's Opposite Day, and do to his difficulty understanding the concept of Opposite Day, has do chores for them. He thinks he got them when they say they wanted pie (meaning they didn't want pie), Mandy then says when she said it was Opposite Day, it really wasn't. Grim did all those chores for nothing! "Get Out of My Head! / Look Alive! / Mortal Dilemma"August 31, 2001Get Out of My Head! - Grim teaches Billy how to possess people by jumping into their brains. Billy then decides to practice it in Mandy. When he bumps his head, he's forced out of Mandy's body. Mandy later possesses Billy's cat, Milkshakes, to maul Billy.Look Alive! - Grim is bored of being left alone while Billy and Mandy are at school so he decides to take a job as a swimsuit model. Unfortunately, he's dead and can't be hired. Mandy and Billy give him a makeover to look more human. He gets the job, but he's only in the commercial for a few seconds and is portrayed as an ugly personMortal Dilemma - Grim misses his life as the Reaper of souls and, due to his bet, he cannot return to the underworld (much to the hilarity of his underworld co-workers). Grim then decides to help people rather than reap them. "Fiend is Like Friend Without the "R" / A Recipe for Disaster / A Dumb Wish"September 7, 2001 Fiend is Like Friend Without the "R" - When Billy plays with his Dinobonoid frisbee, he finds himself wandering in a junkyard, with a massive hole that pulls Billy down in. Grim and Mandy come looking for him and then get pulled in as well. After sometime falling in the hole, they land in the center of the Earth, where Nergal lives. After a short acquainting, the characters find out that Nergal is friendless and wants Grim to hand over Billy and Mandy, and have them as his friends. He does, but then goes back because he can't handle the guilt. He's defeated by Nergal, but Mandy defeats Nergal by kicking him in the shin.A Recipe for Disaster - The Boy and Girl scouts are selling cookies, but Billy eats all of them. Grim knows a secret recipe from a relative and replaces the eaten cookies. The relative appears at their awards ceremonies and reveal the secret recipe to have insects in them, but everyone eats the cookies anyway.A Dumb Wish - While "spring cleaning" one month of November, Billy discover an old and, according to Grim, cursed lamp in Grim's old trunk. When he gives it a rub, he releases the curse Grim had warned them about; his mother. Billy wastes his wish by wishing to know what to wish for. Grim never gets to make his wish because Mandy wishes he and Billy would "shut up". So Mandy decides to make her wish to whoever makes her the happiest. It goes too far and Mandy wishes everyone in the world away. Which she is glad about. "Grim or Gregory? / Grim Vs. Mom / Tastes Like Chicken"September 14, 2001Grim or Gregory? - It's Halloween, and Billy, Grim and Mandy go trick-or-treating. While Billy and Mandy are at a house, Grim mistakes a boy's mother for Atrocia, the host of the all-night Halloween Marathon on TV. Gregory is mistaken to be Grim by Billy, and Grim is mistaken as Gregory by Gregory's mother.Grim Vs. Mom - Billy's mother returns, and decides to destroy Grim once and for all.Tastes Like Chicken - Billy and Grim assume Mandy is a cannibal. 05"Something Stupid This Way Comes / A Grim Surprise / Beasts and Barbarians"September 21, 2001Something Stupid This Way Comes - Nergal returns, trying once more to make friends, so Billy tries to help him out. Until he discovers that Grim was forced to be Billy and Mandy's friends. Nergal then forces the world to be his friends by turning them into beings similar to him. He then turns the viewer into one before the episode ends.A Grim Surprise - Billy and Grim prepare a surprise "birthday party" for Mandy. Mandy reveals at the end that here birthday isn't for several months.Beasts and Barbarians - Grim puts Billy and Irwin inside their favorite video game, Beasts and Barbarians, in an attempt to stop their video game addiction. 06"Billy's Growth Spurt / Hoss Delgado: Spectral Exterminator / Tickle Me Mandy"September 28, 2001Billy's Growth Spurt - Billy eats too much junk food, so Grim gets some medicine. But Grim's medicine makes a growth start to spawn out on Billy.Hoss Delgado: Spectral Exterminator - Hoss Delgado, a spectral exterminator, arrives in Endsville and tries to exterminate Grim. He quits hunting Grim when he finds out Billy and Mandy controls him.Tickle Me Mandy - Mandy is going away for the day and Billy is lonely. So Grim makes a fake Mandy for him to play with, but Billy gets annoyed by the fake Mandy. 07"Billy and the Bully / To Eris Human / Big Trouble in Billy's Basement"October 5, 2001Billy and the Bully - Billy is constantly provoked by a bully named Sperg and runs over to Grim for help.To Eris Human - Grim spots Eris, the Goddess of Chaos, in a mall, and runs over to Mandy for aid.Big Trouble in Billy's Basement - After stealing a book of Grim, Billy is possessed by an evil entity, and Mandy, Grim and Hoss Delgado must figure what to do. 08"Battle of the Bands / Little Rock of Horrors / Dream a Little Dream"October 12, 2001Battle of the Bands - Grim joins a garage band, "Purple Filth", which makes Billy envious.Little Rock of Horrors - Billy befriends a brain-eating, evil creature from outer space, ending in billy in a zoot suit and dancing with zombies. Features an original song by Voltaire.Dream a Little Dream - After eating a moldy pizza, the trio have nightmares, except Mandy. Season 2: 2002-2003 "Toadblatt's School of Sorcery / Educating Grim / It's Hokey Mon!"June 13, 2002Toadblatt's School of Sorcery - In a parody of the Harry Potter series, Grim sends Billy and Mandy to a sorcery school owned by an anthropomorphic frog named Toadblatt. Billy and Mandy are then sent to the most hated house on the school, Weaselthorpe, while Grim becomes teacher for a more loved house, Gunderstank. Billy and Mandy then join up with Nigel Planter to sabotage Gunderstank.Educating Grim - Grim goes to school with Billy and Mandy, and Mindy tries to get him to be her friend.It's Hokey Mon! - Grim brings Billy's card game to life. 10"Night of the Living Grim / Brown Evil"June 20, 2002Night of the Living Grim - Grim is diagnosed with Encroaching Doom Syndrome, and the Underworld doctors are not able to help him. Because of it, Grim is now an human being, and then tries to adapt to his new condition.Brown Evil - Bored out of his mind, Billy decides to do some brownies. However, Billy mistakes a magic powder found on Grim's trunk with sugar, and then pours it on the brownies. The powder, then, resurrects brownie-obsessed zombies. 11"Mandy, the Merciless / Creating Chaos / The Really Odd Couple"June 27, 2003Mandy, the Merciless - In a boring summer day, Grim decides to give a look in the future. Then, it is revealed that, in the future, Mandy will be immortal and ruling the whole world.Creating Chaos - Eris hires Billy to help her create chaos. Unfortunately, Billy's idiotic antics lead her to go positively insane.The Really Odd Couple - Billy sets a stinkbomb in Mandy's house and, while the house is being desinfected, Mandy's family is obligated to live temporarily with Billy's. 12"Who Killed Who? / Tween Wolf"July 4, 2003Who Killed Who? - After excluding Mandy from their game, Billy and Irwin mistakenly throw their dice into the backyard of a haunted house. They dare Mandy to go get them, who accepts. Inside the house, she meets an old woman, and there may be more to her than meets the eye.Tween Wolf - Irwin is bitten by a werewolf, and Billy mistakes him for a dog and enters him in the Endsville Dog Show. 13"Grim in Love / Love is Evol Spelled Backwards / Crushed!"July 11, 2003Grim in Love - Grim falls in love with a Goth woman.Love is Evol Spelled Backwards - Nergal falls in love with Billy's aunt, Sis.Crushed! - Mandy becomes desperate when realizing that she felt in love with a new boy in school. 14"The Crawling Niceness / Smarten Up! / The Grim Show"July 18, 2003The Crawling Niceness - Billy accidentally hatches a giant spider egg, which leads the giant spider, named Jeff, to think Billy's his dad.Smarten Up! - Billy isn't smart enough to take a Math test, so Grim gives him a bookworm, which will make him much smarter. However, Milkshakes eats the worm by mistake and then is forced to tutor him.The Grim Show - Grim gets his own show after his favorite program gets cancelled. 15"Son of Nergal / Sister Grim / Go-Kart 3000!"July 25, 2003Son of Nergal - Billy and Mandy meet Nergal's son.Sister Grim - Grim is mistaken as a nun.Go Kart 3000! - Billy and Mandy enter a go-kart race. 16"Grim for a Day / Chicken Ball Z / Halls of Time"August 15, 2003Grim for a Day - Billy and Grim decide to switch each other's bodies for the day. Chicken Ball Z - Grim's refusal to help Mandy win a martial arts tournament leads her to a curio shop, where the shopkeeper (who is revealed later on as Eris) gives her the "Chicken Ball Z", a ball composed of chicken parts that makes her the best fighter on Earth.Halls of Time - Grim, Billy, Mandy and Irwin visit the space-time continuum. Season 3: 2004 Spider's Little Daddy / Tricycle of Terror"June 11, 2004Spider's Little Daddy - Jeff returns and tries to make Billy love him.Tricycle of Terror - Billy gets his bike broken and wants a new one. He then get a cursed tricycle that attacks people who talk bad about it. 18"Dumb Luck / No Body Loves Grim"June 18, 2004Dumb Luck - Billy has been having an unusual amount of bad luck, due to a Catastrophe Snail.No Body Loves Grim - Grim's body leaves him in favor of a better life. 19"Li'l Porkchop / Skarred for Life"June 25, 2004Li'l Porkchop - Billy gets a minusculous and weakling pet fish. To make Billy happy, Grim then turns it into a gargantuan giant.Skarred for Life - After Evil Con Carne is cancelled by executives who don't want to deal with the competition in world domination, General Skarr buys a home in Endsville. 20"House of Pain / A Grim Prophecy / Mandy Bites Dog"July 2, 2004House of Pain - Lord Pain, from the Plain of Eternal Suffering, visits our dimension hoping to find his master: Grim.A Grim Prophecy - In this non-canon short set in the Stone Age, a child version of Grim has his terrible future predicted by a cave witch.Mandy Bites Dog - In an attempt to prove that her dog is better than Mindy's, Mandy replaces Saliva by Grim's dog, Cerberus. 21"Nursery Crimes / My Peeps"July 9, 2004Nursery Crimes When Billy and Mandy want to be read a story, Grim transports them into a supernatural nursery rhymes book as Hansel and Gretel.My Peeps - When Billy gets bad eyesight and refuses to get his eyes fixed, Grim decides to zap Billy's eyes. Billy soon finds out that his new eyesight gives him the power to see the future. 22"Nigel Planter and the Chamber Pot of Secrets / Circus of Fear"July 16, 2004Nigel Planter and the Chamber Pot of Secrets - When Billy and Mandy tag along with Grim for a day of golfing, they encounter boy wizard Nigel Planter again, who's hiding from the dark wizard Lord Moldybutt. They head back to Dean Toadblatt's School of Sorcery and discover that Nigel will have to soon leave the school to keep it safe from the dark wizard. When Billy accompanies Nigel to wizard school, the boy wizard keeps on running into Moldybutt, who warns him to stay away from the Chamber Pot of Secrets hidden in Toadblatt's office.Circus of Fear - When Grim is tired of Billy and Mandy's boring antics, he takes them to the sinister and spooky Underworld Circus of Fear. To prevent the circus from being shut down, the greedy vampire ringleader, Dr. Fear, kidnaps Billy and Mandy in hopes to attract demonic customers with real humans. While the two kids are being trained for their first circus show, Billy's mom is determined to get her son back in time for dinner. It's up to Grim to get them back. 23"Bully Boogie / Here Thar Be Dwarves!"July 23, 2004Bully Boogie - The Boogeyman, Grim's old school bully, comes back to torment Grim.Here Thar Be Dwarves! - As Billy was walking in the woods to have a picnic, Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo came to steal his basket. Billy escaped from the two bears into the cave. He stumbled upon a giant door, which led him into the mushroom lair of the dwarves. King Beardbottom, the leader of the dwarves, used Billy to infiltrate into the elves' cookie factory to help out the dwarves in a war against the elves. 24"Which Came First? / Substitute Creature"July 30, 2004Which Came First? - While going to a school excursion, Billy and Mandy's schoolbus breaks down in the middle of a desert. They, later, eventually learn that mutant chickens created in an underground lab during the Cold War lurk around.Substitute Teacher - Nergal, Jr. morphs into Miss Butterbean to get revenge on Sperg for bullying him on his first day of class. 25"Super Zero / Sickly Sweet"October 1, 2004Super Zero - Grim turns Billy into a superhero.Sickly Sweet - Trying to cure Mandy from her dark evil, Grim and Billy put her in the Mask of the Beast. Mandy must act nice while using the mask, or else she'll become a hideous monster. 26"Bearded Billy / The Nerve"October 8, 2004Bearded Billy - Billy wants to grow a beard and buys a hair-growing formula. Grim casts a spell on the tonic to its effects apeear faster, but Billy exaggerates in the quantity and grows hair in all his body, what makes him be mistaken as the Sasquatch.The Nerve - Billy steals Mandy's nerve to confront Sperg. After he swallowed the raw nerve, Billy's evil self has taking over. Mandy has to find the way to receive her nerve back. 27"Attack of the Clowns / Complete and Utter Chaos (a.k.a. Billy Gets Dumber)"October 15, 2004Attack of the Clowns - Grim and Mandy try to get Billy from being afraid of clowns.Complete and Utter Chaos - Eris plays a trick on Grim, Billy and Mandy about quitting chaos. She gives them the Apple of Discord to watch over for her. 28"5:00 Shadows / Terror of the Black Knight"October 22, 2004 5:00 Shadows - Grim takes Billy and Mandy to the Shadows' World.Terror of the Black Knight - Billy has Grim get him a cool suit of armor at a medieval fair, but he can't get it off until he beats someone in a competition. 30"Whatever Happened to Billy Whatishisname? / Just the 2 of Pus"October 29, 2004Whatever Happened to Billy Whatishisname? - Mandy gets a replacement for Billy, making him jealous.Just the 2 of Pus - Sperg has to pretend to be friends with Billy and Grim so he can cure his skin from a bad case of acne — using the bones of Grim. 31"Chocolate Sailor / The Good, the Bad and the Toothless"November 5, 2004Chocolate Sailor - While reading an Underworld comic, Billy finds an announcement for Chocolate Sailors. Billy then becomes a seller of Chocolate Sailors.The Good, the Bad and the Toothless - Billy is too busy with his loose tooth to go to the movies. Sperg helps by knocking out Billy's tooth. He ends up knocking out Billy as well. Then he wakes up in a town where Grim and Mandy are cowboys, and he is the local town boob. Outlaw Sperg has stolen Billy's tooth and sold it to the Tooth Fairy, and Grim, Billy and Mandy try to get it back. 32"That's My Mummy / Toys Will Be Toys"November 12, 2004That's My Mummy - Billy discovers that Irwin's mom is a mummy.Toys Will Be Toys - Billy thinks he's to old for his toys so Grim makes them come alive before Billy stops playing with them. Season 4: 2005 33"The Secret Snake Club"February 21, 2005 Mandy joins a club consisting of three geeks that seek to revive a snake god. Meanwhile, Billy becomes a junior agent for the CIA and Irwin becomes skilled at Macrame. 34"He's Not Dead, He's My Mascot / Hog Wild"June 3, 2005He's Not Dead, He's My Mascot—Mindy entrusts the care of the school's mascot to Billy. Naturally, things don't go as planned.Hog Wild—When Billy breaks his dad's motorcycle, Grim uses his scythe to turn it into a wild, supernatural motorcycle that turns everything else around it wild. 35"The Bad News Ghouls / The House of No Tomorrow"April 1, 2005The Bad News Ghouls—Grim goes against Mindy in a game of baseball and assembles his own team with the children and some ghoulish baseball players.The House of No Tomorrow—While at Sassycat Land, Billy, Mandy and Grim stumble upon a futuristic house of tomorrow that was closed...and for good reason. 36"Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears / Secret Decoder Ring"April 8, 2005Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears—A stuffed bear sensation grips Endsville, thanks to the reluctant endorsement of Mandy. However, the stuffed bears have a certain "chaotic" quality to them.Secret Decoder Ring—When finding secret decoder rings in cereal, the children of Endsville race to the nearby cavern to find a secret prize. However, a trap laid by a creature from Grim's past may be the prize they end up getting. 37"Wild Parts / The Problem With Billy"April 15, 2005Wild Parts— Billy's nose is desired by a Nasalmancer. Mandy, Grim and a noseless Billy try to retrieve the nose before it's too late.The Problem With Billy Harold explains the origins of Billy, from birth to today, and reveals that Billy just may be a genius (or so he thinks). 38"Wishbones"June 10, 2005 A magical skull grants wishes to the people of Endsville-- 9 wishes that have unexpected results. 39"Dream Mutt / Scythe for Sale"June 17, 2005Dream Mutt—Billy wants a dog and Grim combines the best qualities of any dog to create a dream dog named Wiggy Jiggy Jed. However, the dog proves to be otherwise.Scythe for Sale—In order to raise money to buy sea monkeys, Billy has a garage sale and accidentally sells Grim's scythe to Irwin. 40"Jeffy's Web / Irwin Gets a Clue"June 24, 2005Jeffy's Web— Jeff the Spider is about to lay eggs, the catch being that he dies after giving birth. Before his death comes for him, Jeff tries to make things right with Billy...if Billy can stop running away from him at plain sight.Irwin Gets a Clue— Feeling left out of Billy, Mandy and Grim's adventures, Irwin seeks the advice of Hoss Delgado in order to be cool. 41"Duck! / Aren't You Chupacabra to See Me?"June 24, 2005Duck!—A supernatural duck makes trouble for the people of Endsville, by making farting noises and embarrassing people near it.Aren't You Chupacabra to See Me?—Billy immediately befriends a chupacabra after it emerges from his television. 42"Zip Your Fly / Puddle Jumping"June 27, 2005 Zip Your Fly—Billy and Mandy find a supernatural zipper from Grim's robe, and while Billy uses it to create mischief, Mandy gets herself in a sticky situation.Puddle Jumping—When Billy jumps into a supernatural puddle (a Cosmic Sinkhole, according to Grim), it takes him to the home of Granny Applecheeks, who wants to bake him into a pie. It's up to Mandy and Grim to save him, if the puddle can take them to right place. 43"Runaway Pants / Scythe 2.0"June 28, 2005 Runaway Pants— Billy asks Junior to take the form of running pants in order to do well in the school's fitness test. In the end it is revealed it was all a lie created by the narrator and was beaten up by an angered Billy, Mandy, Grim, Irwin, Junior and Abraham Lincoln.Scythe 2.0—When Grim's scythe breaks, he gets a temporary replacement in the form of Scythe 2.0, an advanced computerized scythe. 44"The Firebird Sweet / The Bubble with Billy"June 29, 2005The Firebird Sweet—A phoenix emerges from Billy's cereal and finds a home on Billy's head.The Bubble with Billy—Grim gives Billy a bottomless gumball machine and warns him not to swallow it. Naturally, Billy ignores Grim's warning and weirdness and havoc ensue. 45"Billy Idiot / Home of the Ancients"June 30, 2005Billy Idiot—Billy enrolls in a prestigious dancing academy and finds that the headmaster has evil intentions in mind and help comes from an unexpcted source — Billy's dad.Home of the Ancients—While performing community service at the old folks home, Billy, Mandy and Grim meet Dracula, The Bride of Frankenstein and The Wolf Man. Season 5: 2005Total: 6 episodes ""[[My Fair Mandy]]""July 29, 2005Mandy enters a beauty pagaent in order to beat Mindy. Grim enlists an underworld makeup artist to give Mandy a total and complete makeover, however, the results are... quite destructive. 47""One Crazy Summoner/Guess What's Coming to Dinner""August 5, 2005One Crazy Summoner—Nigel Planter asks Billy, Mandy and Grim for help to win the affections of a young witch.Guess What's Coming to Dinner—Hoss Delgado and Eris pose as Billy's parents in order to convince Principal Goodvibes to recommend him for enrollment in an academy. 48""Mommy Fiercest/The Taking Tree""August 12, 2005Mommy Fiercest—Thanks to Grim's scythe, Billy's mom becomes younger and is mistaken for a young girl by Billy, Mandy and Irwin.The Taking Tree—A tree in Billy's yard has taken some of Billy, Mandy and Grim's belongings and will return them in place of a special baseball card. 49""Reap Walking/The Loser from the Earth's Core""October 7, 2005Reap Walking - Grim is accused of reaping endangered owls and it's up to Billy and Mandy to find the true culprit.The Loser from the Earth's Core—Nergal loses badly in a board game against his family, resulting in him staying over at Billy's house for far too long. Billy, Mandy and Grim try to help him be less of a loser. 50""Ecto Cooler/Schlubs""October 14, 2005Ecto Cooler—The Ghost of Lord Byron appears from Billy's mouth and teaches him to be cool, with disastrous results.Schlubs—Grim, desperate to get his favorite TV show back on the air, tries to reap Schlubs, creatures that live in Billy's backyard, into gold. However, he must get past Billy, who has become attached to the creatures. 51""Prank Call of Cthulhu (Spelt "Cthulu" in the title card)""October 21, 2005Billy and Irwin make a prank call on the Phone of Cthulhu, resulting in the two become Cthulhu's official prank callers. However, their pranks calls only bring all of Endsville under Cthulhu's control. Mandy and Grim enter Cthulhu's realm to stop him. Season 6: 2006 Billy Ocean/Hill Billy""January 6, 2006Billy Ocean—Billy is lost at sea when he is swallowed by Blubbery Joe and encounters Gepetto and Pinnochio.Hill Billy—Billy lives his dream as a chicken juggler, and in doing so, turns all of Endsville into a classic cartoon. 53""Keeper of the Reaper""January 13, 2006Billy's dad gets a job in another town, forcing Billy's family to move. As Billy and Mandy cannot decide who gets custody of Grim, they head to the Underworld Court. Fred Fredburger, an annoying new character, is introduced as a juror. 54""The ♥ That Dare not Speak Its Name/Major Cheese""January 20, 2006The ♥ that Dare Not Speak Its Name—Billy falls in love with a girl named Blandy, who looks very much like him. However, when Blandy shows romantic interest in Grim, a fierce rivalry is sparked between Billy and Grim.Major Cheese—Billy, Mandy and Grim try to stop Mighty Moe, who has discovered the secret to adding extra years to his lifespan: diet and exercise. 55""Modern Primitives/Giant Billy and Mandy All-Out Attack""January 27, 2006Modern Primitives—Billy accidentally digs up a caveman (Fred Flintstone) and tries hard to domesticate him, with disastrous results.Giant Billy & Mandy All-Out Attack—Billy and Irwin force Grim to take them to Japan, where they encounter large Japanese movie monsters, two called Cragorah (Bart Flynn) and Kittirah, parodies of Gamara and Ghidorah. 56""The Wrongest Yard/Druid, Where's My Car?""March 20, 2006The Wrongest Yard—Billy and Irwin try to play in the Endsville football team. Meanwhile, a rivalry is sparked between Mandy and Mindy over who becomes head cheerleader. Druid, Where's My Car?—Billy, frustrated with getting things stuck in a tree, calls upon a druid to help him find inner peace. 57""Herbicidal Maniac/Chaos Theory""March 21, 2006Herbicidal Maniac—Skarr's frustration over a weed in his garden leads to Billy's help, which leads to disastrous results when Skarr becomes a creature with a green thumb, hell-bent on exacting revenge on Billy.Chaos Theory—Hoss Delgado and Eris begin dating, though Hoss wants to break it off with her. Fearing her Goddess of Chaos powers, Hoss asks Grim, Billy, Mandy and Irwin try to break Hoss and Eris up for him. 58""A Grim Day/Pandora's Lunch Box""March 22, 2006A Grim Day—Grim has a free day from Billy and Mandy, and he spends it dealing with gigantic lawn gnomes and creatures after Skarr steals his scythe. Without his two cohorts, he enlists Mindy and Pud'n to help retrieve his scythe.Pandora's Lunch Box—Mandy befriends a new student named Dora (who resembles Dora the Explorer to a large extent), unaware of the fact that Dora's lunch box is actually Pandora's Box itself. NOTE: Several references were made to the TV series Dora the Explorer during the course of the cartoon. 59""Billy and Mandy vs. the Martians""March 23, 2006Grim finally leaves Billy and Mandy with the help of Morg, the Martian Grim Reaper. Grim, Morg and the Martians then launch an all-out attack on Earth. It's up to Billy, Mandy, and Irwin to save the world from their former best friend. 60""Dumb-Dumbs and Dragons/Fear and Loathing in Endsville""May 12, 2006Dumb-Dumbs and Dragons—Billy wants to become a hero, so with the help of Sir Boss Del Guapo (who bears some resemblace to Hoss), he tries to slay a dragon.Fear and Loathing in Endsville—Dracula takes Grim on a road trip to an early bird buffet, only to get lost in the scorching desert. 61""Dad Day Afternoon/Scary Poppins""June 5, 2006Dad Day Afternoon—On Father's Day, Grim tries to tell his father that he is the Grim Reaper and not a country-rock singer.Scary Poppins—Mandy's parents hire a cantankerous nanny to straighten out their daughter and her iron-fist rule over her parents. 62""Hurter Monkey/Goodbling and the Hip-Hop-Opotamus""July 10, 2006Hurter Monkey—Billy and Mandy hire a monkey to replace Grim and becomes more capable in doing so.Goodbling and the Hip-Hop-Opotamus—Grim's scythe transforms Principal Goodvibes into Principal Goodbling, a rapping gangster with an attitude who tries to change the entire school to be more hip-hop oriented. Naturally, the change is opposed by all. 63""Spidermandy/Be A-Fred, Be Very A-Fred""July 24, 2006Spidermandy—Spider germs cause Mandy to turn into a spider while Billy deals with flu-stricken Jeff the Spider.Be A-Fred, Be Very A-Fred—Grim lands a job advertising laxative pills and the accompanied contest lands him a day with Fred Fredburger. 64""The Crass Unicorn/Billy and Mandy Begins""August 9, 2006The Crass Unicorn—In the Enchanted Forest, Billy tries hard to change the one thing that is not enchanted: a cantankerous unicorn named Mary Frances.Billy and Mandy Begins—Billy, Mandy and Grim, in the face of danger, explain to Irwin how Grim came to be their best friend. Naturally, the stories vary and contradict each other. But Mandy tells the real story. Season 7: 2006-2007Total: 11 episodes 65"Everything Breaks/The Show that Dare Not Speak Its Name"October 6, 2006Everything Breaks- Billy can't stop breaking everything in sight, so Mandy and Grim talk to Lord Pain, who takes Billy to Level 9. Billy has to keep breaking stuff until he's sick of it. -The Show that Dare Not Speak Its Name - Grim leaves the house to meet someone, so Billy has no one to play with. He looks in Grim's trunk and finds a Rubix Cube. He fiddles with it, and then a mysterious purple being with bowling pins on his head appears, who wants to take over earth. 66"The Secret Snake Club vs. P.E./King Tooten Pooten"October 20, 2006The Secret Snake Club vs. P.E.- Billy is curious about how the members of the Secret Snake Club keep getting out of P.E.King Tooten Pooten- Irwin meets his grandfather who wants Irwin to build a pyramid for himself — against his mummy mommy's wishes. 67"Billy Gets an "A"/Yeti or Not, Here I Come"March 2, 2007Billy Gets an "A" - Grim reluctantly changes Billy's test grade from an F to an A and reality is thrown completely off balance, prompting Mandy and Grim to go back in time and stop Grim from helping Billy.Yeti or Not, Here I Come - Grim goes to reap an abominable snowman with the unwanted help of Billy and Mandy. 68"Nergal's Pizza/Hey, Water You Doing?"March 9, 2007Nergal's Pizza - Nergal and Grim open rival pizza joints, and use any means necessary to sabotage each others chance of success.Hey, Water You Doing? - Billy & Mandy sees water. 69"Company Halt/Anger Mismanagement"March 16, 2007Company Halt - Evil Con Carne re-forms, but General Skarr begins to wonder if he made the right decision to re-joinAnger Mismanagement - General Skarr, Grim, and Mandy all attend Anger Management class 70"Waking Nightmare/Beware of the Undertoad"March 23, 2007Walking Nightmare - Billy attempts to keep Mandy up all night so she will fail the following day's testBeware the Undertoad - A toad from the underworld tries to destroy Billy. 71"The Greatest Love Story Ever Told Ever/Detention X"April 6, 2007The Greatest Love Story Ever Told - When Nergal Jr. gives Mandy Irwin's Valetine card, she goes to the dance with him.Detention X - Grim becomes Billy and Mandy's new teacher, and sends all the students to the another dimension called 'Detention X'. 72"Dracula Must Die/Short Tall Tales"September 21, 2007Dracula Must Die - Van Helsing, Dracula's old best friend, is out to kill Dracula for stealing the woman of his dreams.Short Tall Tales - Grim tells tall tales based with Billy, Mandy and Irwin as the main characters. 73"Nigel Planter and the Order of the Peanuts/The Incredible Shrinking Mandy"September 28, 2007Nigel Planter and the Order of the Peanuts - Nigel Planter tries to destroy his school by going undercover as a teacher.The Incredible Shrinking Mandy - After a spell, Mandy starts to grow. 74"El Dia de Los Muertos Estupidos/Heartburn"November 9, 2007 El Dia de Los Muertos Estupidos - Billy, Harold, Mandy and Grim have been launched to Mexico seeing there is no Dia de los Muertos this year, so they go to investigateHeartburn - A special camera shows that how people are really are inside and Mandy discovers that Irwin is really half-good, half-evil. Movies#TitleAirdate 01"Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure"March 30, 2007After Grim is stripped of his powers by the underworld court due to the Boogeyman suing for misuse of his powers, Grim, Billy, Mandy, and Irwin are set to be exiled. Boogey's main plan is to steal the Horror’s Hand, an object capable of transforming its holder into the scariest and most powerful being in existence. The group eventually escapes and plans to obtain the hand for themselves for various reasons. 02"Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen"July 6, 2007After Jeff the Spider decides to get married, one of Grim's old half-spider half-human friend decides to wreak havoc all over the world. Note: This episode was mostly about Grim's past. 03"Underfist: Halloween Bash"October 12, 2008Billy, Irwin and Mandy go trick-or-treating on Halloween, and an evil marshmallow bunny attacks children with chocolate beasts.